The Gory Four
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: The Dream Master. The Shape. The Unhappy Camper. The Chainsaw Butcher Four legends of horror. One sanitarium. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**The Gory Four**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters**

 **Freddy Krueger**

 **Michael Myers**

 **Jason Voorhees**

 **Leatherface.**

 **Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

The rain was poring hard on the road at night. At first, total darkness. Then two lights appeared, followed by a large grey van. On the doors was a logo depicting a circle with the words:

 ** _King Craven's Mental Sanitarium_**

"I'm so sick of this shit." said Joe Tedson who was driving the van. In the passenger seat sat his partner and best friend, Lucas Davo.

"You mean driving in freezing rain and sweltering daylight or risking your hide bringing crazies to the nut house? He asked Joe.

"A little bit of both. I can not wait until retirement! Gonna spend the rest of my days at a beach house, just me, Chanel and Rover.

"That's if you live long enough." Lucas teased, earning him a sharp punch in the arm. "Oww!"

"Just let me concentrate on driving. This ain't exactly a normal nutjob we're transporting here."

"Really? How you figure?" asked Lucas.

"Well from what HQ told me, the fella in the back is Michael Audrey Myers. He killed 111 people in Haddonfield , Illinois.

"Jesus!"

"Yep and get this. The son of a bitch is supposed to be immortal. Bullets don't kill him. Stabbings don't hurt him. Shit, even fire wasn't enough to kill this fucker although it did incapacitate him."

Lucas was stunned. "Why the hell do they want some scary fucker like that in King Craven's for?

"Beats the heel out of me but we get payed triple for this so I'd shut if I were you. Besides, we're here already."

The van drove across the hill to the front of a giant building. It looked more like a castle than a sanitarium. The two men got out of the van, opened the back and pulled a bandaged man on a stretcher. He was covered head to toe in bandages. Outside the building were two men in lab coats.

* * *

"Beautiful. Just beautiful." said Alexandra Connings, head researcher of the KCMS. "What a gorgeous specimen. I've waited for years to finally meet you. You're more handsome than they led on."

Ms. Conning's cooing was interrupted by a knocking on her office door. She groaned and opened it with anger.

"What do you want!?" She shouted. "I'm busy!"

The intruder was no other than her secretary, May Bunion. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mam but The Shape just arrived. I thought you would like to know."

Ms. Conning's scowl turned into a huge grin. "Perfect! Tell them I'll be right there." And with that, Connings slammed the door on May and turned her attention back to the previous object of her affection, the frozen body of Jason Voorhees.

"It would seem we have a roommate for you." Connings said to the icy corpse. "I sure do hope you two play nice!"

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introduction**

Ms. Connings entered the room where Dr. Ladan, head of the sanitarium, was waiting for her. Besides him was the sanitarium's newest patient

"Have you heard the news?" He asked her.

"Why yes Doctor. I have." She said with a lustful tone in her voice. "Might I presume that handsome man next to you is him?"

"Your presumption is correct." Dr. Laden confirmed as he laid a hand on his patient's shoulder. "This is Michael Myers, Dr. Loomis's former charge." He turned to Ms. Connings. "How's Jason holding up?"

"The cryostasis is holding up very well." She replied. "He should stay frozen until the lobotomy."

"This is perfect. Two unkillable beings under our control. Soon immortality will be ours!" Both Dr. Laden and Ms. Connings laughed. Dr. Laden stopped laughing and coughed in his hand, signaling Ms. Connings to stop laughing as well.

"I will need a control subject from our sanitarium for my experiment with Myers. I trust you have everything ready for Jason's lobotomy?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I will get the control subject right away." Ms. Connings walked up to Michael and caressed his cheek.

"And I'll see you later, Mr. Myers." "She whispered as she left.

"What a weirdo." Dr. Laden thought to himself.

* * *

Ms. Connings walked among the rows of inmates.

"No."

"No way."

"Too ugly."

"Not ugly enough."

She gasped. "Perfect!"

Sitting in the cell before her was a chubby man curled up in a ball. He feebly looked up at Ms. Connings.

"Congratulations Mr. Sawyer." She said. "It's your lucky day."


End file.
